Packet-based communication systems allow the user of a device, such as a personal computer, to communicate across the computer network using a packet protocol such as Internet Protocol (IP). Packet-based communication systems can be used for various types of communication events. Communication events which can be established include voice calls, video calls, instant messaging, voice mail, file transfer and others. These systems are beneficial to the user as they are often of significantly lower cost than fixed line or mobile networks. This may particularly be the case for long-distance communication. To use a packet-based system, the user installs and executes client software on their device. The client software provides the packet-based connections as well as other functions such as registration and authentication.
Communications systems allow users of devices to communicate across a computer network such as the internet. Communication events which can be established include voice calls, video calls, instant messaging, voice mail, file transfer and others. With video calling, the callers are able to view video images of the other party in addition to voice information. This enables a much more natural communication between the parties, as facial expressions are also communicated, thereby making video calls more comparable to a face-to-face conversation.
Whilst a communication event is being conducted between users, known client software allows a user to share the contents of their screen with the other user. That is, a first user at a first terminal (the “sharer”) can decide to share the contents of his screen with a second user at a second terminal (the “viewer”) via the established communication event. As an example, screen sharing can be particularly useful when the first user is trying to explain what they are seeing on their screen to the second user because with screen sharing the viewer can see images that are displayed on the sharer's screen.
Additionally, collaboration software is known whereby a user of the collaboration software can make modifications to shared content whereby the content and the modifications are displayed to the user and others users of the collaboration software. Often the users of the collaboration software additionally use communication client software to establish a communication event so that the contents and the modifications to the content can be discussed.